A meeting with fate: A Josh Hutcherson fanfic
by StarkidStutter
Summary: Caroline is having the worst day ever until she collides with a boy with the name Josh.


Why do all of this happen to me?

I guess I haven't been the nicest person lately, but that doesn't mean I deserve all this crap!

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well this has so far been the worst day ever, and it's only 1pm. I'm not even gonna ask the universe if this day could get any worse, cause it probably will. It all started when I woke up this morning with the worst headache ever. Then in the shower I got shampoo in my eyes and I hit my arm on the way out. Breakfast was even worse when my cat decided it would be a good idea to put her freaking tail in my cereal! And when I went to get more cereal, we were out of milk. My shoes and my keys played a good 10 minutes hide and seek with me. So here I am sitting on the ground outside the lokal coffeeshop trying to find the rest of the money that fell out of my purse. Just as I'm about to get up I collide with another person.

«OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!» I yelled. The poor guy looked at me in complete shock.

«I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't see you.» He stuttered. A sting of guilt hit me when I looked at him.

«No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just that I've had the worst day ever.» I looked at him again, he looked familiar. «Have I met you before?» He looked at his watch. «No, you must be confusing me with someone else. I'm sorry for walking into you, and I hope your day gets better.» He said in a hurry and walked away. What a weird guy. I stared down the street he had disappeared. Oh well, enough about that I thought and start walking to the mall. After a three hours of comfort shopping my stomach told me it was time for some food. Since the incident with the guy nothing had gone wrong. Maybe the universe is finally giving me a break and is off torturing someone else.

While I was shopping it had started raining really bad and I didn't have an umbrella so I was fucked.

«Great.» I mumbled as I got absolutely drenched in less then a minute. Guess the universe found it more funny to torture everyone at the same time instead of just one.

«TAXI!» I yelled desperately into the rain. Suddenly something that felt like an entire ocean splattered me making me even more wet. I looked like a drenched cat. Not looking where I was going I started to move away from the cars. Before I could comprehend what happend I walked right into someone, knocking us both over. «Oh God, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and..» I stopped ranting when I saw who this poor person was. It was the same guy from earlier. «Well, then I guess we're even. Right?» He laughed and got up. «No, we're not. You just bumbed me. I knocked you to the ground. There's a big difference.» He helped me back on my feet. «Fine, how about you join me for dinner. I'll pay.» He said with a smirk playing on his lips. «No, I'll pay. I knocked you over.» «So you'll join me?» He said surprised. «Only if you tell me your name.» I said looking into those hazel eyes of his. He actually was really hot. «I'm Josh. What's your name?» «Hi, Josh. I'm Caroline.» «Caroline...» He said letting my name roll on his lips. «I like it.»

I let Josh decide where we were gonna eat. «As long as there's food there, I don't mind.» He laughed and said, «I'm pretty sure all diners have some kind of food.» I rolled my eyes at him. «Well you never know now do you.» Now it was Josh's turn to roll his eyes at me. «I know about this place, they have the best burgers in the world. It's called 'Bonver'.» «Sounds good, but how are we gonna get there?» I said and looked around for a cab. «We walk of course. It's just around the corner.» Josh said and started walking. I looked behind me again to see if there were any cabs around, but it seemed like all the cabs had decided to avoid me for the day. «Great, walking it is then.» I mumbled and started walking after Josh.

At the diner we sat down at a window table. I looked out the window and caugth the reflection of myself. «Oh God, I look like a troll. My hair and rain does not work well together» I said while trying to flatten out my frizzy hair. «Stop it, you look great.» Josh said looking up from the menu. «Have you decided what you want to eat?» «I'm thinking about trying out that burger you talked about.» I said while flipping through the menu. None of the other dishes caught my eye.

«Oh yeah, the heavy heaven.» He said flipping through the pages of his menu.

«That's an odd name for burger.» I said putting down my menu and trying to tame my frizzy hair. «Just wait till you try it, you'll understand.» he said looking for a waiter.

«So what do you do, other then run into people.» I asked, putting my menu down. He looked at me and said, «That was actually the first time I've ever done that, thank you very much.» he said.

The waiter who came to take our orders kept looking at Josh, no more like staring at him. I don't think Josh notice or he just ignored it. «You okay there Caroline?» Josh asked after the waiter left. «Yeah, I'm fine. It was just that the waiter seems to know you» I answered. Josh looked out the window and mumbled, «Everyone seems to do that.» It was obvious that he didn't wanna talk more about it so I changed the subject. «You didn't answer my question, what do you do?» I said while the waiter came with our soda. «Oh, you know, just living my life.» he said and took a sip out of his soda. «What? You don't have a job?» I asked surprised. «Of course I have a job. But I really don't like to talk about it.» I respected that and took a sip of my soda. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. I had no idea where or when, all I knew was that I'd seen him. «So what do you do?» he asked, making me come back to reality. I took another sip from my soda and said, «I work in a bookstore at day and at the movies at night.» I looked down at my hands waiting for him to laugh at me like everyone else. I loved my job cause it allowed me to work with the two things I love to most, books and movies. But most people called me a dork for actually working with boring books. «That's so cool. I love books!» he said and smiled. «Really? Sure you don't think it's dorky?» I said trying to see if he actually meant it. «No! If loving books are dorky, then call me the biggest dork of them all.» He said and made an arm movement that nearly knocked out the waiter that was bringing us our food. «You gotta stop knocking people down!» I said and laughed.

I took a bite out of my burger and moaned. Josh laughed and said, «What did I tell you?» I took another bite and said, «I thought it was just something you said.» He pretended to look hurt and said, «Well I have never!» he said with an southern accent. «I do not tell lies, my mama thought me better!» I burst out laughing. «Oh my God, you should totally be an comedian or an actor!» He looked at me with an amused look on his face. «What, do I have anything on my face?» I asked and checked my reflection in the window. «No, it's nothing.» He said and continued on his burger.

We continued eating our burgers in silence. But the feeling I had earlier was still nagging me till I just couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. «This is gonna sound silly, but I just can't shake the feeling that I've met you before. Are you sure we haven't met?» I said biting my lower lip. But before he could answer my question, a sudden flash hit me. «The hell was that?» I asked and looked out the window. «Is the weather getting that bad?» The only thing I saw was mine and Josh's reflection. I turned back to ask if Josh saw anything outside. But before I could understand what had happening, Josh grapped my hand and pulled me after him. We pushed our way through the kitchen and out the backdoor. The last thing I heard before the door shut was the waiter yelling, «He's in here, he ran out the backdoor!»


End file.
